Strive for bloody fame
by ko-writes
Summary: Noragami AU. Kyouya hurts people, kills people, on request; as a God of calamity, his price is five yen. However, he does save people in the process; not to mention regalia. TW: Abuse, Murder, Paedophilia mention, Rape mention, intoxication (possibly more to come). M to be safe, but probably more T. (Yato may turn up with Yuki at some point)
In a dingy street in France, not too far from the Eiffel Tower; a boy with black hair stands with an arm outstretched, painting a name with his fingertips.

"You, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return; I grant you a place to belong. My name is Kyouya," The black haired boy recited, "Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make thee my servant. With this name, and it's alternate, I use my life to make thee a Regalia!"

The kanji, glowing in mid-air and formed by the boy's motions, formed the name of what was a small, golden orb.

"Thou art Tamaki! As regalia, Kan!" The boy announced, "Come, Kan!"

The street was enveloped in the glow while unaware Parisians slept soundly in their beds.

Kyouya smiled as he saw his new Regalia's form; a straight, shining blade with an ornate handle.

"Beautiful," He complimented, "Just how I expected you to be."

* * *

 _"You two are here-by banished from this place, and your names revoked."_

Their old master's rung in their ears, refusing to leave their minds. It wasn't their fault the old guy couldn't take a joke…

"I heard you two need a job."

The twins jumped as they heard the smug voice, eyes darting up to see a black haired boy with glasses that hid his eyes, and a slightly taller blond with handsome features.

"It's none of your business, Kyouya," One huffed.

"We thought you had a regalia," The other sniffed at the blond companion.

"That's true," Kyouya hummed, "But I'm offering a place to go for two lost souls, because I'm nice like that."

The two snorted at the joke, as it was one, but honestly considered it.

"It's better than being homeless and jobless…" One sighed, giving his twin a look.

"Fine," The other submitted, "We don't have much choice, I suppose; we accept."

"You shall be Hikaru; as regalia, Kou," He announced, drawing the kanji with his fingertips once more, and once he had finished, turned to the other, "You shall be Kaoru; as regalia, Kei."

The twins, now Hikaru and Kaoru, smiled at each other as their new names imprinted on their skin. Maybe they'd have more fun with a God like Kyouya…

* * *

"No!" The little blonde boy screamed as his larger friend was beaten, unable to raise a hand towards their master.

"You're a useless regalia!" Their master seethed at the tall boy as more bruises formed on his arms, "You're too large and clumsy! You're an idiot! You're –"

"I can take them, if you want," A voice offered, and the three others turned to see him leaning in the doorway; his black hair and glasses catching the light, "It's no trouble."

Their master just sneered, "Maybe having to serve a god like you will put things into perspective for them, Kyouya; being a god of calamity and all…" He picked the taller boy up by the collar, blood running down the side of his face and his eye swollen shut, and threw him to the ground before the black haired boy; and relieved the two regalias of their names.

"I understand if you don't wish to serve me," Kyouya began, "But the offer is there. For both of you."

The taller boy turned to the blond, questioning, and smiled when he received a nod.

"We accept," The blond agreed.

"You shall be Takashi; as regalia, Mori," He named the taller boy, "And you shall be Mitsukuni; as regalia, Hani."

"How come we don't have the alternate names?" Mitsukuni asked, frowning.

"I think the others suit you better."

* * *

 **A/N: I couldn't find the on-yomi for Mitsukuni and, from what I could find out, Takashi is Kan, like Tamaki. That's why. And I'm sorry.**

 **If I've made a mistake with the on-yomi names, please feel free to correct me!**

 **And OF COURSE Kyouya's a calamity God (or that's how I see it); but he doesn't really have Yato's morals, though.**


End file.
